powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger (Fanon Version)
Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger (快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー Kaitō Sentai Rupanrenjā VS Keisatsu Sentai Patorenjā, translated as Gentleman Thief Squadron Lupinranger VS Police Squadron Patrol Rangers) is the 42nd season of Super Sentai. Until the official info arrives, this here is just a fanfictional article for it. Plot The "Lupin Collection" - a set of mysterious artifacts that, when brought together, would have the power to destroy the entire world! And it was stolen by a villainous gang from another planet, called the "Gangler"! In order to stop their plans, a new team dashes onto the scene - the Patorangers, a government-approved team of justice! However! They are not the only superheroes that entered the fray. A group of rogues that soar through the sky, the Lupinrangers, want to steal back the Lupin Collection from the villains! The methods of this Phantom Thief group puts them at odds with the Patorangers, as they would rather see the items properly contained so that they can do no more harm. Who will prevail in the race for the Lupin Collection? Who will be proven right in the end? And, most importantly, will their Cops and Robbers-rivalry give Gangler the opening they need to succeed?! Characters Rangers Lupinrangers Patorangers Allies Arsenè de Sarand (アーセナル・デ・サランド) Director Martin Romero (マーティン・ロメロ監督) Villains Gangler * Cutters - The possible footsoldiers of Gangler, themed after playing cards. Based on the Cutter Gang, a group of thieves & scam artists who have been ripping off casinos throughout Asia, & have even made the headlines in Las Vegas on 2011 when they stole a million dollars by cheating in a game of baccarat. Supporting Characters Lupin Collection Arsenal Transformation Devices * Double Henshin Juu - Henshin device & firearm weapon used by the two teams. Can recognize all the VS Vehicles, & contains various sounds & voices. Sidearms * - Weapon used by the Lupinrangers; transforms from sword mode to reacher grabber mode. With a lever, the extremity moves. * - Weapon used by the Patorangers; transforms from police baton mode to megaphone mode. Buttons trigger various voices & sounds. Mecha * - The Lupinrangers' main mecha. ** Red Dial Fighter - Lupin Red's main VS Vehicle, a jet; its modes change gimmick is to have a beam attack. ** Blue Dial Fighter - Lupin Blue's main VS Vehicle, a propeller plane; its mode change gimmick is that it has a gatling attack. ** Yellow Dial Fighter - Lupin Yellow's main VS Vehicle, a transverse rotorcraft; it mode change gimmick is that it has cutting blades. ** GoodStriker * - The Patorangers' main mecha. ** Trigger Machine 1G - Patoren 1gou's main VS Vehicle; its mode change gimmick is that its wheels open up. ** Trigger Machine 2G - Patoren 2gou's main VS Vehicle; its mode change gimmick is that it reveals a cannon. ** Trigger Machine 3G - Patoren 3gou's main VS Vehicle; its mode change gimmick is that it reveals a police baton. ** GoodStriker * - A combiner mecha used by both teams to form their respective Giant Robos. Auxiliary * Cyclone Dial Fighter - An auxiliary VS Vehicle used by the Lupinrangers, a twin rotorcraft; its mode change gimmick is that blades of the propeller open on the sides. * Drill Dial Fighter - An auxiliary VS Vehicle to be used by the Lupinrangers, a double propeller helicopter; its mode change gimmick is that it'll have a drill. * Shovel Dial Fighter - An auxiliary VS Vehicle to be used by the Lupinrangers, a turboprop plane; its mode change gimmick is that it'll have an excavator arm. * Trigger Machine Biker - An auxiliary VS Vehicle used by the Patorangers, a white police bike; its mode change gimmick is that it opens like a yo-yo & can go in all directions. * Trigger Machine Mixer - An auxiliary VS Vehicle to be used by the Patorangers, a formula car; its mode change gimmick is that it'll have a cement mixer that'll shoot cement at enemies. * Trigger Machine Builder - An auxiliary VS Vehicle to be used by the Patorangers, a conversion van; its mode change gimmick is that it'll have two robotic arms. Notes * This is the first season in Sentai history to feature two teams in the same year. * Patoranger is the second police themed sentai team, after Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *Lupinranger's name contains a reference to Arsène Lupin, a fictional gentleman thief and master of disguise created by French writer Maurice Leblanc, and also to Arsène Lupin III, a fictional character created by Monkey Punch and the protagonist of Lupin the Third manga series. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Season